Chinese Federation
| title = Empress| state head = Empress Tianzi| capital = Vermillion Forbidden City| area =| population =| anthem = | other = }} The Chinese Federation (1967 a.t.b.-2018) was one of the three dominant superpowers in the world. As it sits immediately to the West of Japan, it receives a fair amount of coverage, particularly in the second season. After joining the United Federation of Nations, it became United States of China. Government While it might be more respectful of human rights than its Britannian counterpart, the Chinese Federation is still an imperial monarchy with most of the power concentrated in the hands of High Eunuchs, the Empress Tianzi now serving more of a symbolic role. Despite that, the Federation also seems to run on Communist principles in that there seems to be no established nobility or class system, and all of its wealth and resources are (supposedly) centered on a collective mindset, which is likely one of the reasons why the entire civilian populace is suffering from poverty as opposed to a select few. This is changed in the second season, when Zero, with the help of Chinese rebels, sees the Eunuchs executed and the Empress restored to power. The capital of the Federation is the Vermilion Forbidden City in Luoyang, where the young Empress spent most of her life. Geography While not as large as either Britannia or the E.U., the Chinese federation still holds a substantial amount of territory that includes all of Eastern Asia (with the exception of Japan), Southern Asia (with the exception to Iran), Central Asia, and Southeast Asia (there are speculations in the story that Britannia had some influence or had gained some territory within this area). Some confusion exists as to the nature of the Korean Peninsula in that while the maps of the anime list Korea as a Chinese territory, the Light Novels list it as a Britannian Territory under Area 16. It is also implied that the Chinese Federation contains the Sakhalin Island, as well as Papua New Guinea (in the Anime only; according to some sources, this country belongs to the Holy Empire of Britannia). Notable Locations Militarized Zone of India The Militarized Zone of India is one of the territories under the Chinese Federation. It is referred to by the Federation government with the diminutive "beyond known lands", Rakshata Chawla seems to implied that there is someone named Maharajah or the Old Geezer as she would said if it's true then he would probably be the Head of State or a Governor of the Militarized Zone of India. India is said to be vying for independence, and has to this end covertly amassed profits by supplying arms to Resistance groups in Area 11 through the Kyōto House until the death of Taizō Kirihara in a.t.b. 2017. They have since directly aided the Order of the Black Knights by providing them with Akatsuki Knightmare Frames. Militarized Zone of Liaodong The Militarized Zone of Liaodong is a territory on the eastern seaboard of the Chinese Federation under the jurisdiction of General Cao. Liaodong is a peninsula right next to the Korean Peninsula, hence explaining its close proximity to Area 11. In our world, Liaodong was ceded to the Japanese after the second Sino-Japanese War. Demographics While geographically the smallest of the three supernations, the Chinese Federation is no doubt the one with the highest population, consisting of at least 2.5 billion people counting the modern-day population of the world. However, it is also noted that a large portion of the Federations population consists of the elderly. It is mentioned that the vast majority of the Federation's citizens live in poverty. Flag The flag of the Chinese Federation has a bronze eight-sided star figure in the center, with a corresponding smaller outlined version in its center, on a burgundy red background. It is based upon a real life flag used in the early Republic of China, during the Wuchang Uprising in 1911. This flag was also used as the flag of the Chinese military until 1928. Foreign Relations In the first season, the Chinese Federation tries to take Area 11 from Britannia by invading with Japanese exiles under the guise of re-establishing the former Japanese government. In the second season, China has established a large political consulate in Area 11, and Zero makes use of it, fleeing there and claiming diplomatic immunity. Zero later negotiates with the Chinese who grant him Horai Island, an artificial land mass for the usage of the Black Knights as a home base. Later, when Zero's coup restores Tianzi to power – thus securing the Chinese Federation as an ally – the Britannian Empire attempts to annex large portions of the now dissolving empire (starting with Mongolia in the North) as local rebellions and separatist movements threaten to tear the Federation into its original components. However, this is unsuccessful. The Chinese Federation later became a part of the United Federation of Nations, and declared war on the Holy Britannian Empire. Military The Chinese Federation maintains regular military forces not dissimilar to those of Britannia. Their numbers and organization are not stated. Regular infantry wear green armor with stylized helmets and carry assault rifles. They are also seen carrying swords in Turn 9: A Bride in the Vermilion Forbidden City. Officers also carry swords (notably Xingke, who wields his with some skill). The Army of the Forbidden City (also called the Forbidden Army in some sources) wear stylized red uniforms and carry traditional weapons as part of their role as Tianzi's Ceremonial Guard. They also have access to firearms and red-painted Gun-Ru Knightmares. Though outwardly loyal to the Empress, they are in fact controlled by the Eunuchs. The standard Chinese Knightmare is the Gun-Ru, which is generally deployed in large units. They are referred to as 'Dragon Cavalry', though whether this is the Knightmare-using arm of the Chinese forces (their answer to the Britannian RPI) or a specific unit is unclear. They are supported by VTOL helijets similar to those used by Britannia, along with four-wheeled AFVs armed with cannon and missile pods. China also uses Longdan land fortresses, which appear to perform the same role as the Britannian G-1, while also providing artillery support. These vehicles are generally used in a combined-arms approach. The airships used by UFN forces from Turn 16: United Federation of Nations Resolution Number One onwards may be Chinese in origin. Chinese naval forces are mentioned in Stage 24: The Collapsing Stage, but no actual details are revealed. The Chinese Federation is implied to have a ballistic missile capability, with missiles at the Dalian base (Mamoru Iwasa, Code Geass Light Novel: Stage -2- Knight, P.89), which is on the Liaodong Peninsula (see above). This implies that they had a hand in the invasion of Kyushu, which would give them a minimum range of approximately 1000 km (approximate distance from Dalian to Fukuoka). Code_Geass_R2_10-141.jpg|Chinese Federation soldiers Codegeassguy.jpg Code_Geass_R2_09-066.jpg|Chinese Federation Officers Inspiration The governing system in effect at the introduction of the Chinese Federation resembles pre-three kingdoms (Han) and three kingdoms (Wu, Shu, Wei) era's system of government, with the high Eunuchs running the major details of the country, ruling from Luoyang, the historical capital of the Han Dynasty (As opposed to Beijing, which was established as the capital by the Mongol Rulers of the Yuan Dynasty). All engagements shown in battle (Xiaopei, Xuzhou, Jiameng Pass) are areas that existed in the three kingdoms period, and classic surnames from the three kingdoms era appear frequently as well, Xi, Zhou, and Cao being prime examples, leading one to believe the Chinese Federation is loosely based off of The Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Moreover, the Mausoleum of the 88 Emperors and said 88 emperors suggests that, assuming each Emperor ruled for about 25 years each and bringing into account the 55 years extra in the Britannian Calendar as opposed to the Anno Domini calendar used by our world, the Dynasty has ruled in unbroken succession from around 127 B.C., the time in which the Han Empire was in its heyday. Category:Nations